Total Drama World Tour Keroro version Music
by AnnLay
Summary: This is Total Drama Wolrd Tour...Keroro Gunso Style!Enjoy!This is made to be laughed at and to be given any kind of reviews!This includes OCs...I will do the music first...then the episodes in a  sperate fanfic...
1. The Contestants and Staff of the Show

CHARECTERS!

The guy who thinks he is good at everything,yet really sucks at everything(Tyler)-Keroro

The obsessive girl(Sierra)-Momoka

The fat,sweet guy(owen)-Tamama

The sarcastic,mean guy(Noah)-Jerid

The stupid girl that means well(Lindsey)-Angol Mois

The sassy dance-crazed guy(Leshawna)-Cassie(OC)

The crazy girl with several personalities(Izzy)-Sororo(OC)

The plotting girl(Heather)-Alexis(OC)

A nerd who thinks he is a ninja(Harold)-David(OC)

The creepy outsider girl(Gwen)-Natsumi

The stowaway(Ezekiel)-Dororo

The badboy(Duncan)-Giroro

The kind lover-boy(DJ)-Danny(OC)

The up-tight Crazed girl(Courtney)-Mariri(OC)

The scardy-cat boy(Cody)-Fuyuki

The nice,kind girl(Bridggete)-Koyuki

The charming boy(Alejandro)-Saburo

The party guy(Geoff)-Faroro(OC)

The adult host girl(Blainely)-Aki

The Host(Chris)-Kululu (they all are screwed XD)

The chef(Chef)-Monono

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OC INFO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jerid-The son of Kululu...he is very sarcstic and rude...yet he has a soft side for Alexis...yet he never shows it...he is pekoponion

Cassie-Giroro's daughter...she is violent and loves David...she is pekoponion

Sororo-Dororo's neice...she is a little bit insane yet cute...she is Keronion

Alexis-She is Dororo's daughter...she is kind,yet has a very plotting midn when needed...she is pekoponion

David-He is Keroro's son...he is goofy and loves Ninja stuff...he likes Cassie...he is pekoponion

Danny-He is Tamama's son...he is kind and loveing...yet screws up alot...he is pekoponion

Mariri-She is Giroro's girlfreind...she is bash and very uptight...she is Keronion

Monono-He is the sixth member of the ARMPIT platoon...he is very secluded..yet is a good cook,to bad Kululu makes him cook horribly for this show XD..he is serious about the mission...more then Giroro ever was...he is Keronion

Faroro-He is a very party-crazed Keronion...he likes Koyuki...they used to date...(Much to Dororo's dismay)

I will start soon!


	2. Come fly with us

Mariri looked at Kululu like he was crazy...but she sighed and stood up and sung out _"Up!"_

Then her and Sororo both sung out at once _"Up!"_

Then Momoka joined in _"Up!"_

Lastly Angol Mois added in _"Up!"_

The four looked across the table at David,Fuyuki,Tamama,and Keroro

David sung out _"Sing!"_

Then Fuyuki _"Sing!"_

Then Danny _"Sing!"_

Lastly Keroro sung out _"Sing!"_

Alexis,Cassie,Koyuki,Mariri,Sororo,Momoka, and Angol Mois all sung _"were flying."_

Saburo,Jerid,David,Fuyuki,Danny, and Keroro then added _"__And singing."_

Everyone except for Natsumi, Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama sung_ "__We're flying and we're singing!"_

Momoka sung...pushing Fuyuki in a cart_ "Come fly with us!"_

Thenher and Fuyuki sung_ "Come fly with us!"  
_  
Sororo grinend as she came out of a luggage box and sung_ "We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha!"  
_  
Koyuki sighed...still sad that Dororo was not here she sung "_Come fly with us!"_

Koyuki and Angol mois both sung out_ "Come fly with us!"  
__  
_Saburo walked over to them and helped them off the chairs and sung_ "It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must."_

_They both blushed and smiled  
_  
Giroro said "Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane."

David sung out in a angry way_ "What did you expect? Kululu is freaking insane!" then screamed when Natsumi punched him int the head...knocking him over  
_  
She then said "Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!"

Mariri smiled and danced by the three singing_ "Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!"  
_  
Danny smiled and started danceing_ "Come fly with us!"  
_**  
**Cassie joined with Danny_ "Come fly with us!"  
_  
Alexis sung-said _"Do you know how to steer this thing!" _Stareing in fear at Monono_  
_  
Monono said_ "_I try." and shrugged...if he didn't do this Kululu would sooo kill him...  
**  
**Elsewhere in the storage area Dororo came out of a suitcase and sighed..then sung _"They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!"_

Jerids eyes were wide as he looked out the window...he sung "_Come fly with us! Come die with us!"  
__  
_Tamama's eyes widened and he screamed"We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane!" Kululu snuck up behind him and bangged him on the head with a frying pan  
_  
Everyone except Natsumi,Kululu,Monono,Tamama,Dororo,and Giroro sung "Come fly with us! Come sing with us!"  
_**  
**Natsumi and Giroro both screamed "No!"  
**  
**Kululu laughed "Kukukuku" and said "Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination_-_"_  
_**  
**Koyuki snatched the book and read/sung _"All contestants must sing in each show!"  
_**  
**Mariri looked at Giroro,her eyes pleading she sung_ "Giroro, do it! Let's go!"  
_  
Fuyuki sung out to his siter _"Natsumi, sing it! Don't go!"  
_**  
**Natsumi said "Well, I don't wanna go home..." then stood up and sung _ "Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!"  
_**  
**"Giroro, come on! Please?" Mariri asked,her eyes pleading

Giroro stood up and sung _"This sucks!"  
_**  
**Everyone except for Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo,Monono,and Kululu said "Yeah!" 


	3. Lovein Time

Saburo said "Kululu!"

Kululu said "Sing...not talk,Kukukukuku!"

Saburo sighed and sung "_No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!"  
_  
Then him,Fuyuki,Jerid,Keroro,and Danny sung"_You don't wanna eat us up."_

Tamama said "_We're mostly full of gas. No, no!"_  
**  
**Natsumi,Mariri,and Alexis all sung out "_It's mating time for scarabs."_

Cassie smiled and sung "_So, what'cha waiting on?"_  
**  
**Sororo sung "_Just ignore us keronions and pekoponions!"_

Fuyuki sung "_Ooooo."_

Everyone except Koyuki and Dororo sung out "_And make out till the break of dawn!"_

Saburo and Fuyuki both sung out in a annoyed tone "_It's lovin' time."_  
**  
**Natsumi, Mariri, and Alexis added in "_Lovin' time, lovin' time..."_

Saburo sung,knocking a scarab off his arm "_Scarab mating season."_

Saburo and Fuyuki looked at each other and sung "_It's lovin' time"_  
**  
**Natsumi, Mariri, and Alexis added in "_Lovin' time, lovin' time..."_

Saburo sung_ "Scarabs, get busy now..."_  
**  
Harold**:_ It's lovin' time. _  
**  
**Natsumi, Mariri, and Alexis added in "_Lovin' time, lovin' time"__  
_**_  
_**Everyone except Dororo sung "_Scarab mating season." _Koyuki was grabbing one of Dororo's arms,Alexis ahd the other  
**  
**Fuyuki sung out "_It's lovin' time."_  
**  
**Natsumi, Mariri, and Alexis added in "_Lovin' time, lovin' time..."_  
**  
**Everyone except Dororo sung "_Scarab mating season." _Then Dororo screwed them all over_  
_  
Dororo sung "Seasonal, eh! Whoa, no wait!" his eyes wide...the scarabs all got angry and started atacking...the contestants screamed

Kululu looked at Monono and said "I love this game...Kukukukuku!"

Monono looked down at them said tried to go help them

"Stay" the sergent major said

Monono said "Bu-"

"Thats a order Lance Corporal...not a choice"

Monono sighed,yet saluted Kululu and said "Yes Sir..." and sat back down,stareing at his freinds as they fled...


	4. Rowin Time

Saburo frownd at the upcomeing corcidilles...Monono's head poped out of a hole in a nearby tree...he rug the bell

"Seriously Kululu!" Keroro screamed

"Yep Kukukuku!Coem Monono"

"Ye sir.." the Lance Corporal said hesitantly..

Saburo sighed and sung out _"Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?"_  
**  
**Mariri sighed...yet she sung _"We don't mean to bug you"_  
**  
**Natsumi sung out nervously _"Please let us reach the shore!"_

The camel that the Amazons had honked twice

Angol Mois-a scare dlook on her face sung _"These crocs are getting killy!"_

David sung out to ehr _"Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!"_

Dororo screamed out "No!" just as he almost got bitten

Saburo sung out _"It's rowin' time!"_  
**  
**The whole group sung out _"Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!"_  
_  
_Then they sung_ "Crocodile season!"_  
**  
**Danny happily sung out _"It's rowin' time!"_

The rest of the group sung _"Crocodiles! Crocodiles!"_

Danny now fearfully sung _"Tell me I'm not sinkin'!"_

Fuyuki sung out _"Yeah, it's rowin' time!"_

The rest of the group sung out_"Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!"_

Then added in _"Crocodile season!"_

Saburo sung _"It's rowin' time!"_

They all sung out _"Rowin' time! Rowin' time!"_**  
****  
**Momoka sung out in her crazy voice,her fist clenched in victory _"Til the Amazons..."_

Fuyuki,Momoka,Alexis, and Mariri all sung _"Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!"_

"Kululu"

"yes Monono?"

"Should I go get Dororo out of the crocodile's mouth?"

"Nah..he can save himself"

"I don't think so...oh nevermind"

"Hmm?Why nevermind?" Kululu asked

"Koyuki just saved him..."

Kululu said "he got saved by a girl Kukukuku"

Monono said "Your evil..."

"I know...and by the end of this show you betetr learn soemthing from me...Kukukuku"


End file.
